


Kids & Trolls: Sburb Life

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basketball, Bioluminescence, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Plans For The Future, Psionics, Romance, athletics, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about school life at Sburb Academy. Includes Studying, Skaia Tech, Moral Support and Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't so much about studying, but more about the shenanigans that only the cast of Homestuck could get themselves into while studying.
> 
> Focus characters: Sollux Captor, Kanaya Maryam.

\--SCIENCE SILLINESS--

Sollux Captor was bored. And not just the kind of boredom that you can get rid of by doodling or scribbling. No, the kind of boredom which plagued Sollux was kind where you're so bored you don't have the energy to do anything at all.

His problem was that he hated science. Jegus fuck it was so boring!! He had nothing against anyone who liked the subject, it just wasn't his cup of tea (or in Sollux's case, coffee or energy drinks).

Well...

There was ONE person who Sollux had something against, who also liked science. Although that wasn't why Sollux hated him. Details aside, it gave him an idea that would give him some amusement from this lesson after all.

On the bench in front of him, Eridan Ampora had his head down and copying the teacher's notes on the board at a speed which even Sollux had to admit was slightly impressive.

But this wasn't going to give Sollux his fun, so the yellowblood gathered the tiniest amounts of Psionic energy at his fingertips and then *flicked* the energy at Eridan's back.

As expected, this got almost no reaction. At most it made Eridan pause for all of of half a second before he went straight back to scribbling notes.

Sollux tried again, this time gathering slightly more energy before using it to tap the seatroll twice on his left shoulder. The yellowblood had to stifle his smirk when the purpleblood turned to Feferi in confusion, asking why she'd tapped him on the shoulder. Yes he felt a little bad for dragging Feferi into his entertainment, but not bad enough to stop.

In the next ten minutes, Sollux delivered a series of light Psionic pinches everywhere from his grubscars to his back to his earfins. Every time he delivered the pinch in a different place with varying intensity and also left different intervals of time between each pinch just to keep Eridan on edge. Eridan actually scowled over at Sollux a couple of times, but every time he did this, Sollux just pretended to be innocently jotting down notes.

After the fifth time of feigning innocence, a scrunched up ball of paper hit Sollux in the side of his head and landed on his desk. Confused, he opened the ball of paper up to see a note with an arrow pointing to the right. Sollux looked up in the direction of the arrow to see his moirail, Aradia Megido, looking at him.

'What are y0u d0ing?" she mouthed.  
Sollux grinned and winked at her before replying 'Entertaining my2elf.'  
"Captor. Megido. Eyes front." snapped the teacher, breaking their silent conversation.

Sollux behaved himself while the teacher explained something to the class- some shit about rates of reaction. *Yawn~*  
Then she put a question to the class and Eridan put his hand up to answer. That's when an idea came to Sollux.

Could he pull it off?  
Did he have the guts to do it?  
Hah! Have you ever met Sollux Captor? This guy had the bulge to do a lot of not exactly low-key shit (sometimes the shit wasn't even legal!) AND he was smooth enough to get away with it.

As Eridan was explaining the answer to the teacher's question, Sollux began gathering Psionic energy one final time. Except this time, he focused it on one spot right away and slowly upped the concentration on that spot.

The more Eridan spoke, at first his tongue began to tingle, which made it more difficult to talk. Eventually his tongue went totally numb and he couldn't talk at all, only being able to make garbled 'glub' sounds.

The class was in hysterics, only Feferi wasn't finding the joke amusing. Sollux was wheezing with how hard he was laughing.

"Mr Ampora, I believe you should visit the nurse. Miss Peixes, would you go with him please?" asked the teacher.  
Eridan and Feferi left, the teacher following behind them. When they were gone, Sollux stood up and took a bow, the rest of the class cheering and still laughing.

The yellowblood sat down again and his phone went off in his pocket. He took it out and read the text that was waiting.

'Sol I fuckin knoww it wwas you, you asshole. I'm goin to fuckin cull you after class.'  
Sollux simply chuckled and replied.

'Eheheh, love you two, ED. Xx'  
~~

\--BLACKOUT--

Kanaya Maryam was sat in art class with her moirail, Karkat Vantas, sat on the desk with her.

Even though the only one who really took any interest in art these days was Gamzee Makara, given he wanted to study it at Skaia Tech, Kanaya and Karkat still needed decent grades in the subject to take their respective courses of choice in Skaia Tech.

The jadeblood was currently sketching out various dress designs in an A3 sketchpad. While she had both the resources and ability to actually make these designs at home, the lack of time she had at the moment, what with being in the middle of exams, meant that she would either have to wait until summer, or her fashion course at Skaia Tech.

It was still fun to put ideas to paper though. Karkat was doing a similar thing: designing costumes and sets for film ideas for when he became a master director (if his film studies course at Skaia Tech went to plan).

All of a sudden, the lights in the classroom flickered and went out. It was pitch black for all of half a second before Kanaya's bioluminescence kicked into action.

"Curse My Rainbow Drinker Genes..." she sighed in exasperation.  
Karkat heard people muttering about Kanaya's 'bizarre' ability and he promptly snapped at them.  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING AIR CHUTES OR SO FUCKING HELP ME, YOU WILL FIND MY SICKLE LODGED IN CAVITIES THAT YOU WOULD RATHER FUCKING NOT HAVE A CURVED BLADE SHOVED IN. DO I FUCKING MAKE MY CLEAR?"

"Thank you, Mr Vantas. That will do." The teacher said calmly "Miss Maryam, as the only one in here who would be able to safely navigate the pitch black corridors, would you please go and speak to the caretaker?"  
"Yes Miss." Kanaya gracefully stood up and made her way to the classroom door.

She heard clanking, scraping and cursing coming after her before Karkat's voice was at her side.  
"I'M COMING WITH YOU. IF I HAVE TO HEAR ONE MORE BULGE MUNCHING, NOOK SNIFFING ASSHAT TALKING SHIT ABOUT YOU, I SWEAR MY OWN SHIT WILL HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE." he mumbled.  
Kanaya laughed quietly, taking hold of his hand.  
"Alright. My Moirail's Company Would Be Most Pleasant Anyway."

They made their way through the corridors, finding the rest of the school to be in an identical state to their art classroom. Kanaya was able to illuminate the way for herself and Karkat and soon enough they reached the caretaker's office. Karkat kept a tight hold of Kanaya's hand the whole time.

The caretaker answered the jadeblood's knock and the two trolls were momentarily dazzled by his torch being shone in their faces. When they could see again, Kanaya explained the situation promptly and the caretaker's torch died out just as he sent them back to class.

"If It Would Be Of Assistance, I Could Light The Way For You." Kanaya offered.  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE CAN'T WE GO BACK TO CLASS, KANAYA?" asked Karkat through gritted teeth.  
"I Thought You Said That Our Class Was Full Of, And I Quote, 'Bulge Munching, Nook Sniffing Asshats'. Or Have I Misheard You?" the rainbow drinker teased.  
"...FUCK IT. FINE, HELP THE CARETAKER. I'M STILL COMING WITH YOU THOUGH." grumbled the candyblood.  
"Very Well." smiled Kanaya.

The caretaker lead them down into the bowels of the school. It was cold down here, damp too if the water dripping onto the metal pipes was anything to go by. Also there were spider webs everywhere and at least five arachnids to every web. This didn't deter Kanaya, as she had a spider troll for a matesprite. She could've sworn Karkat's grip had tightened fractionally on her hand though.

Eventually, they reached a huge set of switches and buttons that expanded 5 metres along the wall. The caretaker moved down the wall to locate the switch which would switch the panel- and by extent, the school- back on.

"Are You Alright, Sweetie?" Kanaya turned to her moirail.  
"MHM." Karkat's voice sounded strained and he looked pale in Kanaya's glow.

The lights finally came on and Karkat slid down a wall to sit on the floor.  
"THANK FUCK..." he muttered. He still looked pale and Kanaya could see he was also shaking badly.  
"Sweetie? What's Wrong?" asked Kanaya, concerned. She knelt down in front of Karkat to see red tear tracks on his cheeks.  
"I JUST...FUCK. I WAS JUST...REMINDED OF THAT FUCKING TIME...TH-THE FUCKING HAUNTED HOUSE...DO YOU REMEMBER?" he mumbled.

Of course Kanaya remembered. It had been Halloween and she and Karkat had been young wrigglers when their ancestors had taken them to a fairground. Her, Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, Equius and Nepeta had found a haunted house and decided to go in for a laugh and it had been fine, nothing too scary. That is until Kanaya and Karkat got stuck in a pitched black chamber with a giant spider automaton. The doors had somehow gotten jammed, trapping Kanaya and Karkat with the spider and the other four in the exit chamber.

It had taken two hours to get them out and Kanaya would never ever forget discovering that her moirail had severe claustrophobia. And spiders had forever made him uncomfortable after that incident. The funny thing was he still got along fine with Vriska.

"Yes, I Remember." Kanaya said at last "Was This The Real Reason You Wanted To Come With Me During The Blackout?" she asked softly.  
Karkat nodded shyly "I JUST...YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE I FEEL SAFEST WITH, OK?"

Kanaya pulled her moirail into a hug and shooshed papped him until he was feeling better.

"Pale For You." she whispered in his ear.  
"PALE FOR YOU TOO..." he mumbled into her shoulder.


	2. Skaia Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from Skaia Tech arrive at Sburb Academy, containing details that could make or break the future plans of our favourite trolls and kids.
> 
> Focus characters: everyone

It was 9:00am on a Monday morning at Sburb Academy and the Alpha Kids, Beta Kids and Beta Trolls were all in homeroom. They'd finished their exams, Prom was only weeks away and spring break was close at hand. 

Their homeroom teacher took the register then made an announcement. There was a bundle of letters in brown envelopes in her hand.

"This morning, letters from Skaia Tech were given to homeroom teachers." immediately there was an outbreak of whispering around the room "I am aware you all have a free period this morning, therefore I suggest you use it to talk to your careers advisor if these letters don't contain the news you want."

The teacher gave out the letters then dismissed the class. Dirk opened his straight away while other people filed out to open theirs in private. He was pleased but not at all surprised to see that he had been accepted to the Robotics course. Considering he'd created an AI unit (a lil guy named Hal) all by himself, he was hardly inexperienced.

He sent a quick text to Bro and D before going to find everyone else. He just hoped they all got the news they wanted.

Eventually he located Jade in the gym, where he found her reading her own letter in the stands which lined the basketball court.

"Hey. Get the news you wanted?" asked Dirk as he took a seat next to Jade.  
"Yep. I was accepted for the Nuclear Physics course." replied Jade.  
"Awesome. Well done." Dirk smiled ever so slightly "Aren't you going to ask if I got in?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
"Dirk." Jade looked at him "You built an AI with your own two hands. Of course you got in." she tapped his triangular shades.  
"Yeah you're right I did." admitted Dirk, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

Jade ignored the fist bump completely and full on hugged Dirk. Not that Dirk minded very much. He loved Jake to pieces but he still held a certain fondness for Jade. He'd known her ever since Jake's family adopted her.

"So, did you see anyone else on your way here?" Dirk asked as he pulled away.  
"Nope but I should think they'll all make their way here eventually. This does seem to be our central meeting point, doesn't it?" mused Jade, looking out over the court.  
"Are you, Serket and Peixes ready for the game on Friday?" queried Dirk.  
"I think so. The coach is still going to make us train our cabooses off for the rest of week though." sighed Jade.  
Dirk chuckled "My boyfriend's turn of phrase is rubbing off on you."  
Jade elbowed him in the ribs "We both know you find it endearing. Plus the game on Friday? It's against Derse Academy."   
Dirk's smile dropped "Derse? Aren't they a bunch of cheating scumbags?"  
"Yeah...but that's what will make beating them even better." winked Jade.

Dirk was about to reply when the door to the gym opened with a resounding creak and Jake came into the gym. He didn't look happy: his shoulders were slumped and his head hung.

"Oh no..." whispered Jade, even as Dirk jumped to his feet and went straight over to his boyfriend.  
"Jake? Is everything ok...?" Dirk asked nervously, placing his hands on Jake's shoulders.  
"Well, I..." Jake trailed off.  
"You what? Come on Jake, the suspense is killing me." Dirk shook him lightly.  
Jake looked up at him and grinned "I got in."

Dirk blinked then hugged him tightly. Then he got Jake in a headlock and fluffed up his hair. Both boys were laughing and Jake was mock-begging for mercy.

"And that's for bullshitting me." Dirk growled playfully, not releasing Jake.  
"Ah! Mercy! Let me go you fiend!" Jake flailed.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Jade asked, coming over to them.  
"This mischievous asshole decided to pretend he hadn't gotten accepted." Dirk finally released Jake.  
"And he fell for it hook, line and sinker." Jake said breathlessly.  
Jade just rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.  
~

John was at one of the vending machines near the school dining room, getting a celebratory pack of fruit gushers. He turned to leave and came face to face with a certain coolkid about three inches away from him.

"Shit!" he swore, pushing himself against the vending machine before getting over his momentary heart attack "Holy shit, Dave! Do you want me to live to see Skaia Tech?"   
Dave laughed quietly before saying calmly "So you got in?"   
"Yeah, Music course. You?" asked John.  
"Yeah, Music Tech. I also got texts from Jade, Jake and my bro saying they got in as well." Dave smiled.  
"That's really good to hear, I knew Jake was worried about his chemistry grade on his application." nodded John.  
"Yeah me too. So let's go find them, plus Roxy, Rose and Jane and go and celebrate with ice cream." Dave kissed him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him away at a run.

"Dave I dropped my gushers!"  
"You can do way better than that shit."  
~

Roxy and Rose had already found each other and given each other the news about their acceptance. (Rose would be doing Literature Studies and Roxy would be doing Vetinary Studies.) They were looking for the others to go out and celebrate when Roxy saw someone up ahead.

"Janey! I got in!" Roxy grinned as she threw herself into her girlfriend's arms.  
"That's wonderful! So did I!" smiled Jane.  
"I found Rosie in the library and now I'm looking for the others to go celebrate. You with us?" asked Roxy, nuzzling her nose against Jane's.  
Jane nodded and Roxy grabbed her hand and took off towards the gym, Rose not far behind them.  
~

Feferi, Eridan, Sollux and Aradia were stood in a circle, their letters from Skaia Tech as yet unopened. They looked at each other before Eridan spoke.

"Count of three?"   
"0ne." began Aradia.  
"Two." continued Sollux.  
"THR--E--E!" finished Feferi and everyone opened their letters.

There was silence as they all read what their own letters said but Aradia broke the silence first.  
"0h my g0g! They accepted me f0r the archae0l0gy course!" she gasped.  
"Niice one, AA." smiled Sollux distractedly before punching the air a second later "Fuck ye2! Computer 2ciience!"  
"Oh h0ney bee! Well done!" Aradia beamed.

"It's three for three, guys!" said Feferi.  
"Really? What do they want you for, Ff?" asked Sollux.  
"MARIN--E BIOLOGY!" grinned the female seatroll.  
"That's s0 you it's n0t even funny." smiled Aradia.  
"It's a full house. I'm in for modelling." announced Eridan.  
"Great. Now ED ha2 an excu2e to flaunt hii2 already ma22ive ego even more than u2ual."  
"Oh shut up, 2ol." snapped Eridan.  
"Make me, fii2hdiick." taunted Sollux.  
"Bee fucker."  
"Bulgepriince."  
"Pi22blood-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU'RE BOTH FUCKERS OF SOME BULGE SUCKING DESCRIPTION. CAN YOU STOP POISONING MY SOUNWAVES WITH YOUR PETTY ASS BITCHING?" interrupted Karkat, who coming over to them with Equius and Nepeta (Equius giving Nepeta a piggyback).

Over the next few minutes, more of the Beta trolls found where everyone else was gathering and gave their news.

Tavros had been accepted for Folklore Studies.  
Karkat had been accepted for Film Studies.  
Nepeta had been accepted for Theatre.  
Kanaya had been accepted for Fashion.  
Terezi had been accepted for Law.  
Vriska had been accepted for Journalism.  
Equius had been accepted for Robotics.  
Gamzee had been accepted for Art.

"WAIT. WAIT JUST A FUCKING SECOND." Karkat interrupted the pleased chatter that had accumulated, which stopped abruptly. "DOES THIS MEAN I'M STUCK WITH YOU FUCKERS NOW?"  
"0h yeah."  
"uM,, y-yEAH."  
"2orry Kk."  
"Of paws you're stuck with me, Karkitty."  
"Do Not Even Pretend You Are Disappointed By This, Sweetie."  
"FOR YOU NOT TO B3 STUCK W1TH US WOULD B3 4 CR1M3, K4RKL3S."  
"Unlucky for you, Vantas."  
"D-> I would call that STRONG advantage."  
"MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS bRoThEr."  
"You still havve to put up wwith me, Kar."  
"But that's a good fin, Karcrab!" 

Karkat looked at his friends one by one and eventually allowed a tiny little smile to quirk his lips.  
"FUCK IT...FINE, YOU'RE RIGHT. I'M FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT THAT OK?"  
There was a pause, then resounding chorus of 'Knew it!'.


	3. Moral Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two occasions where Homestuck characters kick ass and their friends support them while they do so.
> 
> Focus characters: Equius Zahhak, Vriska Serket, Feferi Peixes and Jade Harley.

\--TWO HORSE RACE--

Sburb Academy had many extra curricular clubs. One of these was the Athletics club, of which Equius Zahhak was a proud member.

Today was the day of a competition between Sburb Academy and Derse Academy. The team had been training hard for months for this competition and there was good reason for this. Derse was infamous for winning by cheating but it was very hard to even chest against athletes who were at the top of their game E.g the Sburb Academy team.

The stands around the 400 metres track were packed with support for both schools. The sky was blue and the sun was shining as Equius and the other competitors warmed up at the starting line for the 1500 metres. Equius' strength meant his stamina was phenomenal, which is why he was up for this event and also some field events later on.

":3 hey Equius! Ofur here!" Equius turned his head to see Nepeta waving enthusiastically at him. Aradia was next to her and when she saw her matesprite looking in her direction, she smiled and blew him a kiss. Equius pretended to catch the kiss and press it to his chest.

As he continued to warm up, he gradually spotted more and more of his friends in the stands. He was in pretty high spirits until he was shoved roughly aside.

"D-> Excuse you-" Equius began through gritted teeth before the words died on his lips.

The troll who stood before him was equally as ripped as Equius (which is saying something) and about two inches taller. And that was without taking his large, wickedly jagged horns into account.

None of this intimidated Equius, though. What intimidated him was the irises that were a bright shade of indigo, closer to violet really. This troll was almost a sea dweller. From his authoritive posture and cocky attitude, this troll knew his blood was high and used that to his advantage.

Now, the hemospectrum hadn't been a justifiable system for many centuries now. At some point, someone had figured it was bullshit and thus it was abolished. But there were always fanatics who still believed in it.

Equius' caste had a long history of submitting to any blood colour from indigo to fuschia. This was a deep, primal instinct that would never leave the darker bluebloods and that was why Equius...for want of a better word, shrank away from the troll.

But Equius couldn't let this other troll psych him out. He just had to focus on the race and perform as he always did. He looked back at Nepeta and Aradia who were both looking at him. Nepeta held a thumb up in question and Equius answered it with a small smile and a nod.

The runners took their place on the starting blocks, heads bent, knees crouched and ready to run. The starting gun sounded and the runners took off.

It became a two horse race within 200 metres: Equius vs the purpleblood from Derse. The purpleblood seemed surprised at this, believing he'd intimidated Equius into submission.

He didn't realise just how STRONG Equius was.

They were neck a neck for the following 500 metres and the purpleblood seemed to be realising that Equius was going to give him a fight. Derse's infamous reputation made a come back 750 metres into the race.

The purpleblood jerked his foot out and sent Equius sprawling into the dirt. Equius actually skidded a bit and scraped all up his legs and arms. He watched as the purpleblood ran on, hearing his laughter on the wind.

There was a cacophony of booing and yelling from the Sburb supporters and Equius could see medics already coming over to him.

No.  
It was not going to end this way.

Equius pushed himself out of the dust, fixing his eyes on the purpleblood ahead of him. He adjusted his shades.

Then he ran.

He had 50 metres to make up, it would be close but Equius could do it.

He felt the adrenaline pumping through his body.

(45 metres behind.)

The pain from his scrapes was non existent.

(30 metres behind.)

And he could hear Aradia and Nepeta yelling at the top of their voices,

(15 metres behind.)

Even above the rest of the cheering crowd.

(10 metres behind. 9, 8, 7....)

":3 Mew can do it, Equius!"

(6, 5, 4...)

3 metres.  
2 metres.  
1 metre.

"D-> Surprise." Equius snarled as he caught back up to the the purpleblood.  
The purpleblood's face was priceless.  
"How. HOW. I tripped you up, you were down, it was OVER." he growled.  
"D-> It was not over." Equius smiled as he saw the finish get closer and closer. "D-> But it is now."

He put on a last burst of speed and crossed the finishing line. Sburb Academy supporters went fucking insane.

"D-> Yes!" Equius yelled, punching the air.  
":3 Equius!" Equius turned and was pounce-hugged by Nepeta ":3 Mew did it! Mew did it, mew won!"  
"D-> I know, and it's all thanks to you, my little kitten." Equius smiled, forming half a diamond which Nepeta completed.

Aradia came over carrying a towel, with Sollux at her heels. Equius' matesprite was beaming like the sun in the clear sky above them.

"Great job, Eq." grinned Sollux "Here, let me heal tho2e 2crape2 for you."  
"D-> Much appreciated, Captor."  
"YOu were amazing! Sweetie I'm s0 pr0ud 0f y0u!" praised Aradia as she wiped Equius' brow with the towel.  
Equius only smiled and pressed a kiss to Aradia's cheek.

"I'd congratulate you on your sportsmanship, but then I see the scum you keep for company." drawled the purpleblood, approaching their group.  
":3 Say that again you cheating-" Nepeta began to snarl.  
Equius held Nepeta back then strode to meet the purpleblood face to face.

"D-> If you speak like that about my moirail,  
matesprite or any of my friends again," Equius began slowly, as though he were talking to a grub "D-> I shall be forced to retaliate. It matters not what caste you are, if you talk hoofbeast shit, pardon my 100d language, about anyone I care about, I will put you in your place. With my shoe so far up your wastechute you shall require medical attention to remove it. Good day." Equius turned to go back to his friends.

"You think you're so fucking strong..." hissed the purpleblood, pulling back to release a blow to Equius' horn.  
"Equius l00k 0ut!"  
"EQ!"  
":3 Equius! Behind mew!"

Equius turned and stopped the punch with his own hand, staring at the purpleblood coolly.  
"D-> I do not think I am STRONG. I know it. I can show you if you want." Equius applied pressed to the purpleblood's hand.  
The purpleblood grunted in pain.  
"D-> Fortunately for you, and I believe a friend of mine would be proud of me for this, I am not an asshat." Equius released the purpleblood's hand "D-> Pardon my 100d language."

And without another word to the purpleblood, Equius and his friends left the track.  
~

\--GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME--

In the changing rooms belonging to the Sburb Academy female basketball team, said team was currently getting ready for one of their biggest games of the season against Derse Academy.

Nerves were high, not because the team doubted themselves but because Derse were famous for cheating and foul play.

Feferi Peixes, the captain of the team, was with her two deputy captains, Vriska Serket and Jade Harley. 

"Hey," Jade took hold of Feferi's hands to stop her friend twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers "it'll get all frizzy if you keep doing that."  
"Sorry...I'm just reely nervous about this game." mumbled Feferi.  
"Is gorgeous hair a price you're willing to pay for a few little nerves? Here, let me take away the temptation."

Jade had Feferi sit down and quickly worked Feferi's voluminous hair into a fishtail braid.

"Do you have a hair band?" asked Jade.  
"Um, I'm not shore..." frowned Feferi.  
"Use this." Vriska held out a cerulean blue ribbon.  
"Thanks Vriska!" smiled Jade, tying the ribbon into Feferi's hair.  
"Also, Feferi, don't worry." Vriska knelt down and held Feferi's hands in her own "8etween Jade's a8ility to kick ass, the fact that I have all the luck-"  
"All of it?" interrupted Jade.  
"All of it." nodded Vriska "So yeah, Jade, me and 8loody hell Feferi, I've seen you play, I've have the honour of playing 8y your side for the past 5 years, we got this. You have got this. Ok?"

Feferi sat there with wide eyes. Then a shark-toothed grin lit her face up and she hugged Vriska tightly.

"You're right." she pulled away "We got this! Hey T--EAM! Gather round!" she stood up and clapped her hands.  
The team gathered around their captain.  
"Ok everyone. Derse Academy are going to be a tough shoal of motherglubbers to beat. No point denying that. But as long as we play exactly as we have done in every single one of our practices, we will win. Let me hear you say WE CAN DO THIS!"   
"WE CAN DO THIS!" cheered the team.  
"I can't hear you!" teased Feferi.  
"WE CAN DO THIS!!!" yelled the team.  
"We go in five minutes people, team dismissed." grinned Feferi.

The game began and it seemed like some upper power was on their side, whether due to Feferi's pep talk or Vriska's luck or simply because they were a good team. 

The defenders did an amazing job, Derse Academy couldn't even get close to score and the attackers (Jade, Vriska and Feferi) were a constant threat for Derse.

The first points were scored 4 minutes and 13 seconds in by Sburb Academy and the stands roared.

"Nice one, Harley!" yelled Dave Strider and Jade grinned at him.  
"J4D3, VR1SK4 4ND F3F3R1 FOR TH3 W1N!" cheered Terezi.

Jade felt her face heat up but she quickly moved back into position to resume the attack.

Things were going very well for Sburb Academy, they scored five more times with Derse only sneaking through their defenses twice.

Vriska had Jade and Feferi flank her as she aimed to make their 7th basket before half time.

"Feferi!" Vriska yelled, passing the ball to her.  
"Got it!" Feferi broke ahead, dodged between Derisian defense. "C'mon Fef!" Eridan Ampora yelled just as she scored. 

But it was not cheers that broke out when she did. It was gasps of horror and boos.

She turned and saw why: Vriska was on the floor, clutching her head. Jade was already by her side, signalling to the referee for a time out.

"Move! MOV--E!" Feferi fought her way over to her friends.  
Jade had helped Vriska sit up and was currently trying to pry Vriska's hand off her head.  
"Coach! Over here!" Feferi called, their coach being at their side in an instant.  
"We need to get her away from this crowd." mused the coach.

They got Vriska sat on the side lines, Terezi and Kanaya by her side. No one had been able to get anything coherent from Vriska, just growls, whimpers and snarls along with a shit ton of glaring.

"Vriska, you need to move your hand so we can see what the damage is." Jade sighed as Vriska snarled at her again.  
"VR1SK4!" Terezi came running over to them, kneeling in front of her moirail.  
"I'm glad you're here." Jade smiled at Terezi and Terezi felt her heart flutter.

Nevertheless, Vriska was the one who needed attention right now, so Terezi looked back at the ceruleanblood and began to shoosh pap her.  
"Feferi, go and find Sollux please?" whispered Jade.  
"Shore fin, I'll be right back." Feferi quickly left.

When Feferi returned with Sollux, Vriska wasn't glaring as venomously as she had been. She still observed Sollux warily.

"Alriighty Vk, a2 2oon a2 we fiigure out what'2 wrong wiith you be2iide2 the obviiou2-"  
"SHUT UP, SOLLUX." snapped Terezi.  
"Eheheh, 2orry. Anyway, ii'm here to make you all better. 2ound good?"  
Vriska nodded begrudgingly.  
"Tz, keep Vk relaxed ok?" Sollux instructed.  
"GOT 1T." nodded Terezi.

Sollux gently prized Vriska's hand away from her head and swore under his breath.  
"You want the good new2 or the bad new2?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
"Bad news." decided Jade.  
"The bad new2 ii2 Vk ha2 a cracked horn." Feferi and Terezi both gasped and protectively put their hands on their own horns.  
"What's the good news?" asked Jade.  
"ii can fix iit. But iit'll hurt." he said simply.

Terezi took one of Vriska's hands and and squeezed it reassuringly. Vriska's other hand curled around Sollux's wrist.

"Ok we're doiing thii2." Sollux muttered, placing his hand over the crack in Vriska's horn and sending psionics through it.  
Vriska immediately tightened her grip on Sollux's wrist like she was trying to crush it and her eyes were screwed shut.  
"2hiit....ju2t a liittle more, Vk. Promii2e." grunted Sollux, his wrist feeling at breaking point.

When Sollux was done, Vriska slumped down in her seat, breathing hard.  
"I need...to get...8ack out there..." she mumbled, trying to stand up.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T." Terezi pushed Vriska back down.  
"You're a liittle 2edated, Vk. Your horn'2 2tiill healiing a liittle, iif you go back out there, ii can't promii2e iit won't completely break iif you get hurt agaiin." Sollux told her.  
Vriska stared him down before sighing "Fuck it, fiiiiiiiine...Jade, Feferi. Win this one for me, got it?"  
"Got it." replied Jade and Feferi in unison.

If anything, the team came back fighting harder than ever in the second half. Jade and Feferi were particularly spurred on to win as way of avenging Vriska's injury.

But the Dersians came back stronger to and the game ended up being closer than either team was comfortable with.

The seconds ticked down.  
30, 20, 10...  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Sburb Academy wins!" announced a voice over the speakers and the stands nearly exploded. This victory made it twice now that Sburb Academy students had been directly affected by the actions of Derse Academy students and come out on top. And it was a good feeling.

Jade and Feferi were hoisted onto their teammates' shoulders and carried from the gymnasium. Terezi watched, or rather, smelled, them leave and looked like she was brooding over something.

Vriska placed a hand on her arm.  
"Go get her. Give her something else to cele8r8 today." she smiled slightly.  
"BUT WH4T 4BOUT YOU?" pouted Terezi.  
"I have a m8sprite. Now get yours."   
"BUT-!" Terezi tried again.  
"Go!" laughed Vriska, giving her moirail a light push in the direction of the changing rooms.

Terezi would carry on in that direction. Now or never, right?

But first, she needed to make a detour to her locker.


	4. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I've kept you in suspense for the majority of this series with regards to Terezi, Jade, Rose and Eridan and their crushes on one another.
> 
> Well wait no longer, my patient readers :)   
> xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first bit is a continuation from 'Kids: Sibling Advice, chapter 4: Canines and Pistols'

\--DRAGON HEART--

After getting home from the shooting range with Jake, Jade went to her room and sat before her computer for about half an hour, trying to think of what to say to the girl with the teal text who she had long nursed affection for.

Eventually, she came up with an idea.

-gardenGnostic began pestering gallowsCalibrator-

GG: Hi Terezi :)  
GC: H3LLO J4D3 >:]  
GC: HOW C4N 1 H3LP YOU? >:?  
GG: I was hoping you might do me a favour? It would mean a lot.  
GC: 4NYTH1NG. N4M3 1T.  
GG: Are you planning on coming to watch our team's basketball match against Derse Academy?  
GC: 1 WOULDN'T M1SS 1T FOR TH3 WORLD. SOM3ON3 N33DS TO B3 TH3R3 TO CH33R YOU ON.  
GC: UH, 4ND VR1SK4 4ND F3F3R1 TOO. DUH.  
GC: OH MY GOG PL34S3 SHUT M3 UP 1M R4MBL1NG! >:[  
GG: Hehe :D  
GG: So you're coming?  
GC: Y3S!  
GG: Good. After the game, I'd like you to meet me in the changing rooms, alone. I need to talk to you about someone very important.  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T? 1M CUR1OUS NOW H4RL3Y.  
GG: You'll find out then :)  
GC: 4LR1GHT, 1 GU3SS 1 C4N W41T. >:]  
GG: :)  
GG: See you tomorrow!  
GC: OF COURS3 >:]

-gardenGnostic ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator-

Jade leant back in her chair, a smile on her face. She had promised Jake to talk to Terezi tonight, but he never said she had to tell Terezi about her feelings over pesterchum.  
~

After the game, Jade was alone in the changing rooms, having changed out of her kit. She was waiting for Terezi to show up, her heart aflutter. She was actually going to do this, going to confess to Terezi how she felt about her! And, if all went well...

Jade slipped a slim black case out of her bag and opened the clasp. Inside were two identical silver dragon figures, holding their arms out as if to hug one another. They were suspended on silver chains so they could be worn around one's neck.

"SORRY 1 TOOK SO LONG." Jade gasped and quickly shut the case, hiding it behind her back as she turned to face Terezi, who was standing in the doorway.  
"No problem. I'm glad you came." Jade smiled.  
Terezi smiled too, then frowned and sniffed the air "WH4T 4R3 YOU H1D1NG?" she asked.  
"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Jade said in what she hoped was an innocent tone.  
"Y34H YOU 4R3, B3H1ND YOUR B4CK." Terezi smiled slightly, taking a step towards Jade.  
"I don't know what you mean." lied Jade.  
"R1GHT." Terezi grinned "1NT3RROG4T1ON T1M3 1T 1S TH3N."  
"What-" Jade began.

Terezi laughed and lunged for Jade, putting her arms around her and tickling her, trying to get hold of the case. Jade was a lot more sensitive to tickling than Terezi had suspected and was giggling and struggling to get away while at the same time keeping a tight hold of the case.

However, as was perhaps inevitable, the pair of them got carried away and ended up tripping over one of Jade's stray trainers, falling onto the floor of the changing rooms. The case slipped out of Jade's hand and something fell out of Terezi's pocket and cracked in two.

Both girls immediately went to their own items, Jade opened the case and found the necklaces to be intact and let out a sigh of relief.

"NO...D4MM1T!" snarled Terezi, catching Jade's attention.  
"What is it?" asked Jade, coming over to her.  
"1T W4SN'T SUPPOS3D GO L1K3 TH1S..." Terezi growled, clenching her fists.

Jade knelt down and saw what Terezi was so sad about. On the floor lay a heart made of mottled teal and lime green crystal, and it was split perfectly in two.

"Hey, what's this?" Jade said softly, picking up one half of it.  
"H3H...W3LL MY PL4N'S RU1N3D NOW SO 1 GU3SS 1 C4N T3LL YOU..." Terezi said bitterly "1 W4NT3D TO G1V3 1T TO YOU...WH3N 1 4SK3D YOU TO B3 MY M4T3SPR1T3." 

Jade's breathing hitched and pressed a hand over her heart.  
"YOU PROB4BLY WOULD'V3 S41D NO ANYWAY...SO 1T H4RDLY M4TT3RS, DO3S 1T-"  
Terezi was cut off and Jade hugged her tightly.  
Then Jade started giggling again.  
"WH4T'S SO FUNNY?" huffed Terezi.  
"I just find it amusing...that we both had the same plan today." laughed Jade, pulling away.  
"WH4T?" frowned Terezi.  
"Wait just one more moment, then everything will be explained, I promise." Jade picked up both halves of the crystal heart.

She opened the case containing the necklaces. Picking one of them up, Jade fitted one half of the crystal heart into the dragon's embrace until there was a soft click. Then she held the necklace out to Terezi.

"Now we get to the important thing I wanted to discuss with you. You see, I like to think that I love all of my friends very much, although I can't explain why. But with you...the love I feel is entirely different. It's much more stronger, complex...and wonderful. Just like you." Jade smiled as Terezi's eyes widened.  
"1S TH1S...1S TH1S 4 Y3S?" breathed Terezi.  
"That depends on the question." Jade said gently.  
Terezi grinned and stood up "J4D3 H4RL3Y. W1LL YOU B3 MY M4T3SPR1T3?" 

Jade stood up and fastened the chain around Terezi's neck, before looping her arms around Terezi's neck and kissing her softly.  
Terezi smiled against her lips and put her arms around Jade's waist, kissing back.

"What does this tell you?" whispered Jade, her face dusted with a rosy blush.  
"OH MY GOG...1 H4V3 4 M4T3SPR1T3." Terezi smiled. And it wasn't her usual shit-eating grin. This was a smile of complete adoration and joy.  
"Yes you do." nodded Jade, nudging Terezi's nose with her own.  
"J4D3?" whispered Terezi.  
"Mhm?"   
"...YOU'R3 R34LLY B34UT1FUL. 1 HOP3 YOU KNOW TH4T." mumbled Terezi.  
Jade's blushed darkened to scarlet and she kissed Terezi again.  
"1 LOV3 YOU." Terezi said against Jade's lips.  
"I love you too." replied Jade.

Terezi suddenly seemed to remember something and pulled away from Jade, much to Jade's disappointment. The tealblood retrieved the other half of the crystal heart and the second dragon pendant. She fitted them together and put the pendant around Jade's neck, kissing her matesprite's cheek.

"SO YOU KNOW 1M 4LW4YS W1TH YOU." Terezi smiled, blushing a vibrant shade of teal.  
"The same applies with your own pendant." nodded Jade.  
Terezi took both of Jade's hands in her own "VR1SK4 TOLD M3 TH3R3 W4S 4 P4RTY TO C3L3BR4T3 W1NN1NG 4G41NST D3RS3. 4R3 YOU GO1NG?"  
"No." Jade shook her head "We're going. Together."

Jade collected her bag, then ran with Terezi hand in hand towards the gym. Neither of them had ever felt so complete.  
~

\--SERENADE--

Eridan was in the music rooms of Sburb Academy while everyone else was off at a party celebrating the victory of the Sburb female basketball team. 

He had finished tuning up his viola before taking his phone from his pocket and sending a text.

TO: Rose   
Wwould you come to the music rooms please? I'm wwaitin for you wwith a surprise.

He pressed send then waited, setting up his music on a stand and drinking some water to clear his dry throat. Cod, why was confessing your feelings for someone so difficult?

Rose arrive soon after, smiling as she shut the door behind her.  
"I believe you wanted to see me?"  
"I did. I wwanted you to hear a piece of music I'vve been practicin but I'm not sure if it sounds right." Eridan told her.  
"I'm happy to be of assistance." Rose took a seat by the piano.

Eridan took a deep breath. This was finally it. The moment he'd been preparing for. He closed his eyes and not only began to play, but sing as well.

Be thou my vvision,   
O one wwith my heart;  
Naught be all else to me,   
Savve that thou art;  
Thou my best thought,   
By day or by night;  
Wwakin or sleepin,   
Thy presence my light.

Be thou my wwisdom   
And thou my true wword;  
I evver wwith thee  
And thou wwith my lovve.  
Thou my great joy,  
And I thy true friend.  
Thou in my heart dwwellin  
And I wwith thee one.

Riches I heed not,   
Nor others' empty praise;  
Thou mine inheritance,   
Noww and alwways;  
Thou and Thou only,   
First in my heart;  
Seer of light,   
My treasure thou art.

His voice was fair and so passionate about the words he sang. Rose also could help but smile at the language of the song: Eridan was exactly the kind of person to use 'thou', 'thee' and 'thy'.

When he finished, Rose noticed that he had been looking directly at her the whole time, and that his high cheekbones had become dusted with violet.

The sea troll lowered his instrument.  
"So, wwhat do you think?"   
"It was beautiful..." whispered Rose, her eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears.  
"I'm glad you thought so." Eridan took the music from the stand and rolled it up like a scroll before handing it to Rose.

Rose unrolled the scroll and her heart nearly stopped. In truth, it wasn't actually a sheet of music that Eridan had given to her, but a message.

Dearest Rose,  
I hope you enjoyed my song. The 'seer of light' refers to you and your ability to see good in evveryone. Evven sea dwwellin idiots like me.

Nevver in all of the sevven seas could I hope to find a treasure as divvine as you. Nor could anyfin make me happier than you sayin yes to bein my matesprite.

So, wwill you please end my quest for you?  
Lovve E.A.

On the note there was also a ring with an amethyst stone engraved with a rose taped to it.

Rose looked up at Eridan again, tears now trickling down her face.  
"All along I thought you were playing from sheet music..."  
"Nope. I learnt the piece by heart especially for you-" 

Whatever sentiment was going to leave Eridan's lips never did as Rose got to her feet and threw her arms around Eridan's neck, kissing him softly.

"Your quest is over." whispered Rose as she pulled away.  
"...Wwhat?" Eridan couldn't think straight for the fact Rose had just kissed him.  
Rose simple smiled and detached the ring from the note, sliding it onto her finger before taking Eridan's hands in her own.  
"Your quest is over." she repeated "I want to be your matesprite. And I want you to be mine."

Eridan's jaw dropped, but then he closed the space between him and Rose and put one arm around her waist. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and placed his lips on hers again.

In hindsight, it was a good thing that the rest of the school as pretty much deserted apart from the gym. For Eridan didn't Rose leave the practice room for a long while.


End file.
